Joyeux Noël
by J. M Oliver
Summary: CONCURSO COMEMORARTE  - Não pensem que vão deixar todos esses pratos e travessar para eu lavar. Na na nina não. Cada pega o seu e lava!


_Naruto não me pertence._

**Joyeux Noël**

Com os olhos brilhantes e correndo de um lado para o outro da casa. Uzumaki Naruto parecia uma criança de cinco anos aprontando alguma travessura. E foi isso que Uchiha Sasuke pensou ao entrar na casa.

Tudo estava ricamente decorado ao estilo do Natal. E Naruto esforçava-se para colocar os últimos _enfeites_ na _árvore de natal_, que era alta demais para ele, esticava-se nas pontas dos dedos e quando conseguia, soltava o ar dos pulmões deixando que o _sorriso_ satisfeito escapasse de seus lábios.

- Se divertindo, dobe?

- SASUKE! – berrou o loiro contente, esquecendo-se de seus afazeres e indo cumprimentar o amigo. – que bom que você chegou! – exclamou ansioso. – Que tal?

- Até que para um dobe como você, a decoração está bem bonita. – zombou o moreno, sarcástico. – Teve até o trabalho de deixar o _Papai Noel, _as_ renas_ e os _duendes _do lado de fora.

- Era pra dar um realçar o espírito de Natal.

- Certo. Como diga. – respondeu jogando algumas sacolas no sofá.

- Ei! Você não viu o melhor! – Naruto disse com os olhos brilhantes, puxando-o para fora. – Não é demais? – apontou para um arranjo cobertos de fitas vermelhas, que até alguns dias atrás não estava ali. E Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas negras.

- O que é isso?

- É um _visco_! – pronunciou animado, balançando as mãos de um lado para o outro.

- E pra que serve?

- Diz à tradição que se duas pessoas se encontrarem ao mesmo tempo, devem trocar um beijo. – Naruto explicou, e Sasuke rodou os olhos, e respondeu:

- Só idiota como você para acreditar nessas coisas.

- Não é uma coisa idiota! E você vai ver! – declarou, com uma careta, voltando para dentro da casa. Sasuke olhou uma última vez para o arranjo e seguindo o outro, entrou em casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

- Sakura-chan! – cumprimentou um loiro sorridente, abraçando-a em seguida. – Quem bom que veio! E... Ual... Você pintou o seu cabelo?

- Também é bom te ver. – a ex- rosada cumprimentou. E logo fez uma careta. – E sobre o cabelo. Não foi livre e espontânea vontade, pode acreditar.

- E você deixou passar assim? – Naruto questionou. Sabia o temperamento da amiga, e duvidava que ela tivesse deixado barato.

- Claro que não. Ela ficou com tanto medo que eu fizesse um escândalo que ela me ofereceu mudar a cor antes do ano novo e ainda vou ganhar hidratações por um ano.

- _Hehehe. –_ riu balançando a cabeça. – De qualquer jeito esse cabelo não ficou tão ruim. Você tem que ver o que aconteceu com o cabelo do Shika...

- O que aconteceu? – inquiriu curiosa, colocando a cabeça para a entrada da sala, onde alguns convidados já estavam.

- _Pafh. _Ele foi pro salão de beleza esperar a Temari, e sentou numa dessas cadeiras giratórias...

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele dormiu?

- Exatamente! – concordou o homem de expressivos olhos azuis. – E adivinhe o que aconteceu quando ele acordou?

- Não faço idéia.

- Ele acordou com o_ cabelo roxo_! ROXO! Pode acreditar? – Naruto questionou e ambos estalaram na gargalhada.

- _Oh, Deus... _Eu tenho que ver isso. – Sakura anunciou limpando as lágrimas. Deixou as sacolas de _presentes_ que trazia para o loiro e foi à procura do ex- moreno. Naruto balançou a cabeça, deixou a sacolas em baixo da árvore de natal e foi para a cozinha.

- E aí teme_?_ O frango já está pronto?

- É _Chester_, dobe. E sim. Já está pronto.

- Oba! O pessoal também chegou!

- Ótimo. Então pegue _vinho_ que eu comprei e coloque-o na mesa.

- Sim, senhor capitão.

- E dobe.

- Hnm.

- Não tente cortar o _Chester_ com a _faca_. Ele tem um cortador especifico.

O loiro rodou os olhos.

- Tá, tá. Eu já sei.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- CHOUJI ISSO NÃO É DE COMER! – Ino gritou assim que viu o homem colocando uma fruta artificial na boca.

- Tarde demais. – disse Shikamaru sorrindo e colocando a mão por trás dos cabelos, agora roxos.

- Desse jeito não vou ter mais frutas decorativas. – Naruto falou emburrado. Todo ano era a mesma coisa, Chouji, confundias as frutas decorativas e as comia.

- Era pra ele tá ficando azul? – Sai inquiriu assim que viu a fisionomia do Akimichi mudar.

- NÃO! – gritaram em uníssono. E logo se voltaram para o amigo que estava com uma expressão estranha com uma cor verde musgo.

- MEU DEUS ELE ESTÁ ENGASGANDO! – falou Naruto, afirmando óbvio. – _ÁGUA!_ SOCORRO! MÉDICO!

- Para de gritar idiota. Sakura já está dando um jeito nisso. – contestou Sasuke, apontando para Sakura bem a tempo de ver o objeto que saiu pela boca de Chouji e foi parar no pote de _pimenta_.

- ECA! Que nojo! – Ino exclamou olhando para o pote com asco.

- Eu não quero nem saber. Você vai pagar outro pote, Chouji. – Naruto objetou, pegando o pote e levando-o para a cozinha. Voltando minutos depois com uma travessa com a sobremesa.

**- **Oba! Chegou à melhor parte da _festa_! – falou Chouji já com o prato e a colher na mão. E o restante do grupo revirou os olhos.

- Chouji, estou pensando seriamente sobre o _convite_ do ano que vem. – o loiro ameaçou, em tom de falso aborrecimento que absolutamente ninguém levou a sério.

E em meio ao clima descontraído terminaram a ceia, e o grupo já começava a se retirar para a sala novamente quando o loiro deu 'o' _tapa_ na mesa.

- Não pensem que vão deixar todos esses pratos e travessar para eu lavar. Na na nina não. Cada pega o seu e lava! – Naruto comandou, pegando o seu próprio prato e levando para a cozinha. Já chegara o ano passado em que tivera que lavar todos os utensílios, sozinho. Oh sim... Sozinho porque nem mesmo Sasuke, seu melhor amigo, se deu ao digníssimo trabalho de ajudá-lo com a desculpa que "ele havia feito a ceia, os pratos eram por sua conta".

**- **Conviver com o Sasuke está te deixando ranzinza, Naruto. – Kiba elucidou, enquanto enxaguava o próprio prato. Naruto soltou um muxoxo, Kiba podia achar o que quisesse, ele não passaria a noite de natal lavando pratos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Ei! Sai, pare de beber. Não quero ninguém _bêbado_ antes do _amigo oculto. _– o loiro comandou para um Sai "alegre".

- Eu não estou bêbado. – rebateu, ingerindo o último gole da bebida e sorrindo para o amigo.

- Não. – concordou o homem de cabelos loiros, retirando o copo da mão do amigo. – Mais logo vai ficar, e eu quero evitar o transtorno do ano passado. Se a Sakura tentar te matar com um DVD no meio do seu cérebro, eu juro, não vou impedir. – e olhou para a mulher de olhos verdes e indagou: – Só não pegue a minha coleção favorita de poderoso chefão. Um _filme_ daquele tem um grande valor. – concluiu, e ele não se referia ao valor sentimental.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Se houver próxima vez eu vou me certificar de Sai não sair com vida. – advertiu com uma veia saliente na testa avantajada.

Rapidamente todo o grupo se reuniu. E em meio a várias brincadeiras, eles começaram o amigo oculto. Que como todo ano trazia várias surpresas, desde os presentes de Sai – que eram conhecidos como presentes de grego - como aguardados presentes de Sasuke que era conhecido por seu ótimo gosto para qualquer tipo de presente.

- Não acredito! – resmungou Sakura, ao ver que Sasuke havia tirado Chouji como amigo secreto. Um tremendo desperdício segundo ela, já que qualquer coisa comestível para o homem castanho era um 'presente'.

- Não fica assim, Sakura-chan. Ano que vem tem mais. – animou Naruto, fornecendo um sorriso gentil que Sakura aceitou. Todos voltaram a se reunir, no entanto, faltando poucos minutos para meia-noite, Sasuke – de um jeito discreto – chamou Naruto para o lado de fora da casa.

- Porque me chamou, teme? Já vai dar meia noite! – exclamou olhando para o dentro da casa.

- Fique quieto, dobe. – Sasuke ordenou e arrastou o loiro até ficarem bem embaixo do visco. E como o moreno havia ordenando Naruto ficou quieto, a espera do que o amigo faria. E esperou preciosos minutos, até o relógio do moreno apitasse marcando meia noite.

Sasuke enlaçou a cintura do loiro, e num movimento ágil, juntou os seus lábios com os do amigo num beijo calmo, mais com muitos significados, que só acabou por falta de ar.

- Feliz Natal, dobe.

- Feliz Natal, teme. – retribui sorrindo, deixando que a cabeça repousasse sobre o moreno. – Se você demorasse mais um pouco, eu tomaria a iniciativa.

- É mesmo?

- Claro! Você é lento demais. – disse com um sorriso maroto se aproximando do Uchiha. E dessa vez, iniciando ele mesmo o beijo.

**+FIM+**

**Nota: **Não tem jeito. Minhas fic's de natal são um fiasco. Criatividade voou longe aqui ._.'


End file.
